Dancing Hierarchy
by Crazily Sane Pancake
Summary: Everybody dances.When Edward looks for a fresh new dance, Bella comes up with a great one for her audition. But when they meet and start to hate each other, Edward regrets picking her dance for the show.But will their views of each other change?All human
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody!! So, I'm currently under huge writer's block on Midnight Moons. Everyway I've tried to write the middle of Chapter Three was really awkward. And this idea has been roaming my brain for awhile so I decided to try it out on the lovely fan fictioners out there!Read and ReviewI don't own Twilight or any of the songs I use, unless I write one special…So here's my newbie:Dancing Hierarchy **BPOV

I was late. Not really late, but in a way that Annie would still be fuming at me. This audition was very important. It was our chance to show how Annie and I had mixed traditional dancing with modern rock music. It had been a long process, and this show could throw us out to the world.

Wait, let me explain. Right now, I was on my way to an audition for a show that needed a fresh new dance in it. Annie, my partner in crime, and I were trying to get our waltz to the tune of any rock song you could think of into the show. They had this dancer, Edward Cullen, who wanted to do a fresh new dance, but he couldn't find one in himself, I think.

So the auditions were born.

I opened the door to the theater and was attacked by a crazy woman. I mean…Annie.

"Where the hell have you been? You are two minutes late!" See what I mean? Crazy.

"It's raining. And Rose's cat decided to claim my jacket as her pillow." Rosalie Hale was my roommate. I swear that cat of hers hates me with a fiery passion.

"Well come on! You're next!" She pulled me into the auditorium.

"Who am I dancing with?" I asked. What? Did you expect me to waltz with Annie? She has two left feet. I'm not saying I don't, but at least I can learn the moves good enough to not screw it up.

"They have a guy named Jasper for you. You're leading. Of course."

"Wait. Jasper? As in the Jasper who's dancing with Alice Cullen? Wow. He didn't have anything better to do?" I was surprised. He was dancing with one of the best. Except he was at auditions for someone else.

"Alice is Edward's sister. Jasper is Alice's fiancé. It's a family thing." Oh. Well, that explained it then.

"Bella Swan!" I heard my name called and my stomach flipped. _Don't screw this up!_ I thought as I headed onto the big stage. Jasper held his hand out for me to shake. I did so and motioned to Annie to start "Breathe Into Me" by Red.

"How fast is this?" Jasper whispered as we stepped into waltz position.

"Very. Follow my lead. You got the details form Annie right?" She had been here way before me and probably told him when to do everything.

"The crazy chick? Yeah." The music started and we were off. The violin started as we stepped in perfect time. I had to admit, this Jasper learns fast.

_And this is how it feels  
when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_Jasper looked at me with an amazed expression. But he spun me perfectly when the chorus started. I closed my eyes as he let me "fall". He dipped me.

_Breathe your life into me  
__I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster_ sped up as the song got more painful.

We

_Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_I could feel Jasper's arms let go with the perfect surprise as I rolled away. Remind me to tell Annie I loved her choice of my outfit for this dance. It was perfect for rolling but looked perfectly fashionably correct for a dance show.

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_I started to mouth the words. But my mouth's movements were barely noticeable as I quickly spun back into Jasper's arms for the dips and turns of the chorus.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster_ head was rushing. This song always did that to me. It was perfect for the dance's private debut.

My

* * *

_Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling_Here came the most important part of Jasper's participation. _If he drops me I swear I'll kill him_. During the repetition of the title fraise, I jumped, but it looked like I was pulled up on wires because of the way I jumped, into the air and it simulated the true falling of a person's death. Annie's idea.

_Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me__YES! _He caught me. And spun me to the floor perfectly. Alice Cullen found herself the perfect partner for herself. She was doing the most complicated tango the world will ever see. I found it on you tube. Now it was time for the big finale.

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me_ I begged in my head. If I screwed this up, we were done. We did the normal waltz to the extremely sped up tempo and I spun out so fast to make it back in on beat that I was bound to trip on something that wasn't there. Yes, I'm that special.

Please Don't let me fall. Don't let me step on him. Spare me just this once.

_Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
falling, falling, falling_YAY!! The universe must love me right now. I made it to Jasper at the right moment and there was still no blood spilled or bones broken. Now I had to fall.

_Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me_I pulled this little hippie move that bent my torso to the side like a snake and put Jasper right in the middle of sight. Then I pulled back up and fell to the other side with the great speed and right at the last mention of sound, Jasper caught me. It was over. And I wasn't dead!! All hail the forces that somehow make me dance without falling on my face.

I heard Annie start clapping back stage. I turned to Jasper with an amazed look on my face.

"Wow. I didn't think anyone could learn that dance that fast. It took me a few days after we got it made to learn it. How did you learn it this fast?" I asked as he shook my hand and we exited the stage.

"Well your friend Annie came to my apartment two days ago and demanded that I learn it because she had heard I was dancing with you. Alice helped me of course." I shook my head in amazement. I can't believe she stalked the guy.

"If she creeped you two out too much, I'm sorry." I smiled.

"It wasn't too bad. Alice almost had a heart attack when she showed up at three in the morning, though."

"Talking about me?" Annie said as she came up behind us.

"Yeah. What did I say about going to people's homes after 10?" I asked.

"You let me in."

"I've know you for 10 years Annie. I'm used to it." She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Well, I've got to go. See ya later." Jasper said.

"Yeah, Thank you." He smiled and left.

**EPOV**  
This was torture! I swear these people had to be deranged to believe that these dances were fresh and interesting. 10 people have done a normal waltz! There have been 11 auditions so far! Kill me please!

"Bella Swan!" I called. Please let her be more interesting than my shoes. Please! A young woman stepped cautiously onto the stage as if to make sure she didn't fall. Jasper was waiting for her. He was her dance partner for the auditions. He told me that the person who helped her design the dance, Annie Segura, had stalked him until he agreed to learn the dance perfectly. I shook my head. I hoped they both weren't crazy.  
I glanced to look at the girl's face. She wasn't famous in the dancing world, but she still made my eyes go wide. She was stunning. Her brown hair sat on her shoulders. Her eyes were the same brown, but they sparkled with anticipation and fear. What did she have to be afraid of?

The song started. I recognized it as "Breathe Into Me" by some band that named themselves after a color. I swear the music industry got weirder every day.

I watched her lithe steps as she and Jasper waltzed to a speedy tempo. It was amazing how quickly her feet adjusted themselves to the song and Jasper's. She rolled away from him and stood with her hair slightly mussed but it returned to its original position when she spun back to my future brother-in-law.

As I watched, I swore she started mouthing the words in perfect sync to the track. Then near the end, she slid into the air and free fell into Jasper's arms. It was amazing. I was sure it couldn't get better. But it did.

She waltzed again and did a snaking movement, ending in Jasper's arms as if she had died. The symbolism was so powerful, I almost cried. Not really, but I thought about tears.

The song ended at that moment and I wrote down in huge letters on my sheet with the participants' names: THIS IS WHAT I WANT!! IT'S PERFECT!! I handed it to Emmett and left to get a drink. I heard him gasp as I made my way up the auditorium stairs.

As luck would have it, I bumped into her, literally, as she made her way out.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes. I should have seen you. I'm sorry." She said hastily as she stood back up. She smiled sheepishly at me and held out her hand. "Bella Swan." I shook her hand lightly.

"Edward Cullen. You're dance was very interesting." Her eyes grew wide at my name.

"You're Edward Cullen?" Her eyes went back down in size and she gave him a questioning look.

"Aren't you supposed to be the hottest dancer who ever lived in New York?"

"Why?" I asked. She was sizing me up a little.

"Well, you're not all that cute. And I heard that you haven't ever danced in public before. Is that true?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

"Because you seem like an egotistical jerk who only cares about himself and it seemed like fun to yank your chain. Which, by the way it was. Nice meeting you Eddie!"

"Don't call me that." I hated that nickname.

"Bye, Eddie." She smiled. I glared at the back of her head. I could tell this was going to be a hard few weeks.

**BPOV**  
"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz sometimes. I should have seen you. I'm sorry." I said hastily. I had run into some guy. "Bella Swan." I shook his hand.

"Edward Cullen. I liked your dance." _I'm sorry. Is he trying to flirt with me? He did not just glance at my chest! He's about to get a piece of my mind!_"You're Edward Cullen? Aren't you supposed to be the hottest dancer who ever lived in New York?"

"Why?" He asked. This was going to be a little bit fun.

"You're not that cute. And I heard you've never danced in public before. Is that true?" I made my eyes wide with mock curiosity.

"No. Why would you say that?" He seemed appalled that anyone would think he was less than perfect. That put me on edge. I was auditioning to dance with _this_ guy?

"Because you seem like an egotistical jerk who only cares about himself and it seemed like fun to yank your chain. Which, by the way it was. Nice meeting you Eddie!"

"Please don't call me that." He winced at the nickname._ Aww, little dancer boy doesn't like nicknames? Too BAD!_Bye, Eddie!" I walked out of the room and into the rain smiling. I thought I saw him glaring at me as if I'd taken away his honor.

"

"Jerk."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so, what do you think? This was very experimental and I don't know if I should continue it or not. If you want me to, I'll make it my 2 story to Midnight Moons. Please read, review and don't throw rocks at me if it sucked. If it did, just tell me. Bye!**

Crazily Sane Pancake


	2. The Results

**A/N: Okay, so, something happened to the document for the first chapter of this and it looked all screwy. Sorry about that! Anyways, thank you for reading this story. I wasn't all too sure about it at first so…Wahoo! Sorry I'm just updating now. Hecticness is trying to kill me. Their isn't any dancing in this chapter. I'm still trying to decide what song to use for when Bella and Edward dance together.I'm stuck between "Mama" by My Chemical Romance or "Dear Maria Count Me In" by All Time Low…What do you think? I'm going to stop rambling now.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Don't remind me. It makes me sad.**

**Dancing Hierarchy Chapter Two: The Results**

* * *

Annie's POV

I was walking to the audition hall to see if Bella and I had rocked the Cullen socks yesterday with her performance of our dance. I wish I could dance. But, I'm clumsier than Bella, so that's impossible.

I skipped through the snow listening to "Little Razorblade" by The Pink Spiders when I tripped on my calf and went flying into a snow mound. I laughed as I shook my head, seeing snow fall onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Alice Cullen looking at me with concern. I smiled and took the hand she offered.

"Hey Alice. Yeah, I'm okay. Just have to remember to not skip. How are you?" I asked. I hoped she didn't have any residual annoyance for me after I showed at her and Jasper's apartment at three in the morning three days ago.

"I'm okay. I still expect you to start knocking on my door for some odd reason at an ungodly hour. Of course, it's only been three days, so that's normal right?" She laughed, perky as ever. I was glad she didn't hate me and laughed along with her.

"I wouldn't know. It may be hard to believe, but I don't stalk people on a daily basis, so… yeah." She smiled. Smiling really went with her perky aura. She had short spiky hair and bright eyes that seemed to dance.

"Where are you headed so excitedly?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea. I could smell the tea leaves; it was a pleasant aroma.

"I'm going to check the audition results for the show. Bella's helping her roommate do… something." I smiled," I'm a little anxious."

"Well, I hope you got the part. Or else I would have lost an hour of sleep for nothing that night!" We laughed. "I'll see you later, I gotta grab Jasper for his tux fitting. Even with the show prep, we still have to make a wedding happen."

"Okay. Good luck. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks. Bye." With that, she walked away, waving at me with a smile on her face. I really liked Alice. That made me want the part even more. If we got it, Alice and I could hang out and get to be friends better. Of course, with what Bella told me yesterday, maybe it wouldn't be as great as I'd hope. She really didn't take to liking Edward Cullen. Which was bad, considering he would be her dance partner. But we'd still be calling all the shots. Unless she was right and he is a pompous jerk. Hopefully not.

I walked down the sidewalk, seeing the theatre come into view. It was such a lovely building, just seeing it made me smile. I nodded my head along with the beat, making my scarves move with me. My black ponytail was still mixed with snow and I could feel it coming off as I went along.

"Hey Hey little razorblade. Girl you're so, so obvious…" I muttered with the track as I opened the door. Warm air hit me as I stepped in. I set my ice blue bangs back into place over my eye and walked over to the bulletin board. The sheet wasn't their so I went and sat on the bench, waiting. My song ended and changed to "Dear Maria Count Me In" . I loved All Time Low.

I hummed along with chorus and closed my eyes, thinking about the moves that would go perfect with this song if we waltzed to it._ Now there's an idea…_ I thought.

"What are you doing?" I opened my eyes to see Alice's brother standing in front of me.Emmett, not Edward. Emmett is really big and he has curly brown hair. He had these big puppy dog eyes that just meant that he was a big softie despite his muscular appearance.

"Waiting for the results. Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because people don't usually sit in the family theatre doing nothing. That's all." His deep voice made me think of Bella's roommate, Rosalie. She would really go well with this guy. I could defiantly picture them together.

"Why are you smiling like that? It's scaring me." I giggled. Emmett had this confused look on his face that could make a kid who just lost their ice cream laugh.

"No reason. Can I see your paper?"

"I guess…" He said handing it over. I looked at it with fear and anticipation.

_**Show Order And Participants:**_

**_Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale: Tango_**

**_Esme and Carlisle Cullen: Foxtrot_**

**_Edward Cullen and Bella Swan: Rock Waltz_**

It listed some other stuff in the show but do you really think I cared? If your answer was no, good job! I screamed my lungs out. I was jumping up and down and I hugged Emmett(Well really I jumped on him, but who cares?) He was a little taken aback by my sudden excitement.

"I'm guessing you know Bella?" He asked. I calmed down and smiled.

"Yeah. I helped her create that dance. I can't believe this. Bye. I have to call her." He smiled and made to post the results for other people.

"Bella?" I asked when someone answered.

"Annie? No this is Rosalie. Bella's coming up the stairs, I can hear her. What's up?"

"We're in the show!" I shouted.

"Really? That's great. I'll let you tell Bella."

"Thanks. Oh and there is this guy here, Emmett, who just so happens to seem perfect for you. Just thought I'd mention it."

"Oh yeah? Here's Bella. Tell me later." She handed the phone over.

"Annie?" She asked, a little out of breath.

"Bella! I have good news and bad news."

"Bad news first please." She replied.

"You will have to deal with a moronic jerk for the next few weeks."

"Why? Is your brother visiting?" She joked. Eric was not a jerk. I promise. His friend Mike was, but not Eric.

"There is nothing wrong with my brother, Bella! Anyways, this brings me to the good news. We're in the show!! I just saw the results. We're in! This is for real! I promise. I had Emmett pinch me." I heard her chuckle at my little exclamation. Then scream.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I held the phone away from my ear. Couldn't risk permanent damage.

"Completely!"

"This is it! Annie, oh my god!"

"Please tell me this happiness will help you deal with Edward." She sighed.

"I'll try. But if he even tries to do something, can I throw him somewhere?"

"Yes. But only across a stage. Nowhere high. Or trafficy. Deal?"

"Deal. I can't believe this."

" I know. It's a dream come true."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I hope the wait was worth it. So, did you have a chance to think about a song for their dancing? I would really love your input. If you think something besides "Mama" Or "Fear Maria Count Me In" would work wonderfully, please tell me. I can't wait for your thoughts! Now click the magic purple button to make me stop rambling!**

Crazily Sane Pancake


	3. Author's Note

I am SO sorry you guys!

Okay so its been uber-super busy over here.  
It's been raining lately.  
And I lost my notebook.

So I haven't been able to update for you.  
And I have like 3 or more chapters already written and I feel really bad.I totally understand if you feel like storming my house with torches and pitchforks because you feel bad about some shit happening with you and I'd be supplying weapons for you because I feel bad about not updating in like a month.

Bye and as soon as I find my notebook I will update for you. I swear!!

CSP


	4. A Revelation

**A/N: Hey you guys! Umm…So I almost discontinued this story because I couldn't find a way to make it work in my head. But then I had an epiphany! And that epiphany is the ending half of this chapter!I hope it's good!**

Dancing Hierarchy Chapter 3: A Revelation

BPOV

Can I just say one thing? Edward Cullen needs to be pushed off of something tall! Why you may ask? Easy. I hate him.

The past two weeks have been straight rehearsals. Well, for the people in the rest of the show. For us, it has been constant arguing over the song. I say 4 am by Lostprophets. He says Shake It by Metrostation. Don't get me wrong, I love that song. But I don't like the choreography I can see with it. And Edward suggested it. But that's beside the point. So, today, we finally decided to do something smart. We are asking Alice and Anna.

"4 AM." They replied in unison. I jumped up and did a small victory dance.

"What? Why?" Edward asked, incredulous as always. Alice answered first.

"It's a good song. I have always loved that song." Anna followed.

"The choreography for "Shake It" is very…shaky." She laughed at her inability to come up with a real word. "And the chosen song is very…powerful. I love it and we could do major things with it." I smiled at Edward's face. He looked as if he'd just been told his socks had turned into bunnies and eaten his future brother in law.

We walked away from them to _finally_ make some choreography for our dance. Edward still had the same look on his face.

"You know, if you don't change your expression, you're liable to be stuck like that forever." He changed his expression. Now he looked angry. It was almost…I don't know. Cute._ Wait! Did I just say that annoying statue of Adonis-There I go again! Bad Bella! Bad!_

"Are you okay? You look like you're having a seizure." Edward asked.

"Oh aren't you the poster child for concern." I scoffed. He just glared at me. "Can we get on with this?"

He nodded and we got down to business. After three hours of "No." "That's stupid." "That's dangerous." and "Oh god. Kill me now.", Emmett came over to tell us to go home before we murdered each other. I happily agreed. Anna, who had been working with Alice and Jasper to help them with their speed and tempo, came over and suggested we go to _Mackey's._ I agreed.

We arrived at _Mackey's_ about an hour later, heading straight for the DJ. The odds were in our favor, because the DJ tonight was Anthony. He just _happens_ to have a major crush on Anna. So we could ask him for any song and he'd comply without a second thought.

After getting our drinks and suggesting "Dear Maria, Count Me In" by All Time Low, we sat at a table to enjoy our night and forget Edward.

**EPOV**

"Emmett, where are we going again?" I asked him as he pulled into a vacant lot.

"This club I passed the other day. It's called _Mackey's_. I think we will enjoy it." He replied, shutting off his jeep.

"Whatever." I was suddenly very happy that Alice was still planning her wedding extravaganza because if she was here, she would force me to dance. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. The professional dancer doesn't want to dance? Not at clubs I don't!

We walked in and I immediately relaxed. A very good song was playing. I was pretty sure it was by All Time Low, so it meant that I wouldn't have to worry about Emmett trying to be a hip-hop superstar. Don't ask. Just imagine my brother very, very drunk.

I found a table and Emmett went to get us some drinks. I really like clubs because dancing fans don't come, and usually, neither do dancers. Which meant Bella probably wouldn't be here. When I thought this, my stomach lurched in discontent. _What the hell?_

Emmett came back. He started talking about this girl he had spotted on the subway train. Apparently she was a "smokin' hot blonde".**(Rosalie, lOlZ)** I wasn't paying attention. Then, out of no where, Emmett shouted over the music,

"Is that Anna?" I turned to see where he was staring pointedly. Sure enough, there was Anna, Bella's co-whatever. She was actually kinda nice. Unlike her partner. She was talking to a girl whose back was to us. Emmett started waving at her like a small child. She spotted him and waved back. She said something to her friend, nodded, then sighed and came over to us without company.

"Hey! What are you doin' here?" She asked, smiling.

"Checking this place out. We've never been here."

"Really? Me and Bells are regulars. I'll give you the grand tour without moving!" We nodded our okays and she went into a vague description of the place. Her and Emmett started laughing about something.

"So, who are you with?" Emmett asked, gesturing to her table. Her friend was still there, her finger was circling the top of her glass absentmindedly.

"Bella!" She shouted back. My eyes widened at her of their own accord. Emmett, of course, noticed.

"Dude! You so want her don't you?!" Anna smacked him while I shouted my defenses back at him. Then Anna stopped attacking Emmett and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You do! Oh my gosh! This is so cute!" She started jumping up and down like Alice when she goes shopping.

"I do not!" I shouted. I then tuned them out and listened to the current song. It was "Ohio Is For Lovers" by Hawthorne Heights. It was a really good song. I glanced around the club, resting my eyes on Bella. I don't know why, but something about her at that moment caught my eye. I studied her. Her body and head was all the same as it was when we were in the auditorium a few hours ago. Pale skin, brown hair, skinny fingers. I couldn't figure out what was so interesting to me. I looked at her face again. That's when I realized what was different.

She was crying.

** (I was going to stop here, but I feel really bad about almost giving up on you guys, so I'm continuing.)**

I stood up, walking over to where she sat. When she noticed me sitting in front of her, she looked stunned.

"What do you want?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you care? It's nothing anyway." She shouted at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Bella, please. What's wrong?" I tried again. She looked at me with an odd expression. Then she chuckled and shook her head.

"Edward, look. It's none of your business. Plus, you hate me so why should I tell you? Mocking purposes? No thank you!" I was stunned and it showed. "What?"

"Bella, I-"

"Dude!" Emmett interrupted. "We gotta go. Jasper is really close to jumping out a window with all these wedding plans!" I nodded and stood up. Nodding at Bella before pushing Emmett out the door.

When we were next to the door, I turned back to see her smiling, forcibly, at Anna.__

I don't hate you.

**A/N: So? Was that a good save? I hope so!**

Review Please!

CSP


	5. Rose,meet Alice Alice, meet Rose

**A/N: Hello all! There are some messages at the bottom for you but I won't put them here because you probably don't want to listen to me just yet.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I'd be jumping up and down with joy, not writing fan fiction.

Dancing Hierarchy Chapter Four: Alice, meet Rose. Rose, meet Alice.

BPOV

"Rose! Wake up!" I yelled, standing in her doorway.

"Go away, Bella. I'm sleeping." She grumbled into her pillow. I walked over to her bed, crouched down, and whispered in her ear.

"You know how Anna and I have become good friend with Alice Cullen?" She nodded into her pillow. "Well, she told us yesterday that she wants to take us shopping. And since Anna talks about you all the time, she wants to meet you." I finished. I couldn't believe I had to go shopping. I mean I really did like Alice. But shopping? Why?

Yes. It _is_ true. Alice _is_ taking us shopping. This wasn't just a ploy to get Rosalie up. Okay it was! But I wasn't lying. Plus, it worked! Once I had told her, Rose was up faster than me at the smell of coffee.

"Where? When? What should I wear? Anna said that her brother, Emmett, would be like uber perfect for me and ifImakeagoodimpressiononherthenwhenImeethimitwillworkinmyfavorifI_dolike_him." I looked at her dazed. I'd known Rose ever since Anna and I moved to New York, but I had never heard her talk that fast.

"Could you repeat that last part, Rose?" I asked. She was about to, but Anna interrupted her.

"YOU TOLD HER?! I WANTED TO TELL HER!" Anna's voice came before her body. _I knew I shouldn't have given her that key!_

"She needed to get up." I shrugged. Anna rolled her eyes and turned to Rose who had started her rambling back up. "I'll make coffee." I said, leaving the room.

Half an hour later, we were all waiting for Alice in the kitchen. Rose had been calmed down and was now chatting animatedly about the coming day with Anna. This left me to think about what had happened last night between Edward and I.

I had started thinking about mine and Anna's past home of Forks, Washington. I thought about Angela, my other best friend, Eric, my goofy co-worker at the diner in town, Mike, my friend who never stopped asking me out even when I vehemently refused. Then I thought about my dad, Charlie. That's when the tears started.

My dad had been out on a traffic accident call one night. I was at Anna's with Angela, studying for our next biology test. Anna's mom had come into the room and asked us to sit down on the couch. Then she told us that my dad had been in an accident of his own on the way home. He hadn't made it.

As I remembered that night, Edward had appeared at my table. He asked me what was wrong but I told him to go away. He hadn't listened and asked me again. I told him that since he hated me, he shouldn't even try. As he was about to reply, Emmett came and told him they had to go save Jasper. His expression when he stood to leave was what had me obsessing. It was reluctant and…pained, almost. He'd looked as if he'd missed his one opportunity to tell me something potentially life changing. _What was he about to say?_

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" Anna said loudly as Rosalie waved her hand in my face, breaking my reverie.

"What?" I asked, blushing. They giggled before answering.

"I asked if you wanted more coffee and you were acting all wiggy. What were you thinking about?" Rose asked.

"And does he have green eyes and bronze hair?" Anna asked, a wry smile plastering itself on her face. Just then someone knocked on the door. _Thank god for Alice Cullen!_ I thought, sliding off my stool to answer it.

"It's probably Alice. I'll get her." I explained, their eyes following me. I pulled open the door to find the goddess herself standing there with a huge smile. I swear, every time I saw her, she looked more and more like a model for short women.

"Hey Bella! What's going on this fine morning?" She asked, stepping inside the apartment.

"Hey Alice! Nothing. We're just hanging in the kitchen drinking coffee. Want some?"I asked, leading her to Anna and Rose. Once Alice's eyes landed on Rose, she screamed so loud, I'm sure people in China momentarily lost their hearing.

"Oh. My. GOSH! You are like so perfect for Emmett!! That's my brother. The one that isn't dancing with Bella. He is gonna SO love you, missy!" She then proceeded to hug a very flustered Rosalie.

"I told you." Anna said lightly once Alice released Rose. She took an innocent sip of her coffee when Rose turned to look pointedly at her. It made me giggle.

"OH! Bella, I so almost forgot to ask you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ask me what?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"What did you and Edward talk about last night?" I looked at her confused. _How did she know about that?_ "Emmett told me that he and Edward ran into you and Anna last night at Mackey's. He said he had to drag Edward away from you when he collected him to come save my fiancé from wedding plans. Edward denied this, of course. So what were you talking about?" She tipped her head to the side, waiting for my response.

"Oh. It was nothing." I lied. "He was just bothering me. That's all." HEY! That last part was true. This was bothering me. Just not in the way they all thought.

"Okay then. So are you ready for our shopping adventure?" Alice asked us.

I groaned while the others cheered at the thought of an entire day shopping in New York City…

**A/N: So, what'd you think? I hope you liked it because that's all your getting for the next two weeks.That's right kiddos! I'm going on a cruise! We're leaving Saturday. Then the day right after we come back, I'm being forced onto a three-day camping trip. (It's times like this that I regret being a girl scout)**

I do have a favor to ask though. When does Rosalie tell Bella her story? All I think I know is that it's in Eclipse but I really have no flipping idea. So…can anyone tell me where to find it? Yes, it is for the story…

WARNING: SHAMELESS ADVERTISING PLUG: Please check out my other story (Midnight Moons). It is WAY different from this one and I wanted to know what you all think.

REVIEW PLEASE!

CSP


	6. A Day With Alice Cullen

**A/N: I am SO sorry! Really, I am. But here is chapter five! Enjoy it! Oh and I'm halfway finished with six!**

Disclaimer:Why am I crying, you ask? I don't own Twilight, that's why. Lolz

Dancing Hierarchy Chapter Five: A Day With Alice Cullen

BPOV

If I never go shopping again, it will be _way_ too soon. I swear, Alice goes insane when surrounded by clothes. I was seriously starting to feel sorry for Jasper. We'd been out for an hour and already Alice had chosen an outfit for her, Jasper, Anna, _and_ Rosalie for the night of the show.

Her dress and Jasper's tux were a matching shade of orange. With sparkles. I was afraid of what she was planning for me and Eddie. She was also planning an after-party with Anna. Sure, there was the formal dinner the night after the show, but they wanted, and I quote, "a real cool awesomtubular party." They were planning it for right after the show. Fun, right? Wrong!

Alice was also set on getting us outfits for the dinner and "fantabuawesome" party. Yes, she really did say "fantabuawesome". Twice.

"Bella! What do you think of this dress for the show?!" Alice asked, holding up a midnight blue dress. It tied behind the neck and wrapped around the torso. The skirt puffed out at the shin.

"It's beautiful Alice. But I don't know."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Look at it! I could die!"

"Just try it on, okay?" I nodded my consent and walked into the dressing room area. I nearly crashed into a t-shirt display but caught myself on the price sign before I could do any real damage.

The dress fit perfectly. It was absolute perfection. But the skirt scared me. I didn't think I could dance in it.

"So? How is it?" I heard Anna ask from the room with the big mirrors. I came out and walked to her, trying not to trip. Anna saw me and gasped.

"It's beautiful! I love it! What do you think, Rose?" She asked, turning to her.

"I like it." She said cautiously. "Can you dance in it?"

"I don't know. Where's Alice?" I asked, realizing she wasn't there.

"Shoes." They replied together.

"Well Rose? Will you dance with me?" I asked, holding out my hand. Anna reached into her purse to grab her Juke. She turned on "4am" and hit play once Rose stood up. We danced around the dressing room, laughing and spinning the whole time. As the song ended, we heard clapping from the doorway. We turned to see Alice standing there with a wry smile on her face.

"Why didn't you dance with Rose at the audition?" She asked.

"Because every time I dance with Rose, neither of us can keep a straight face." I replied.

"I'm just saying, we could be gossiping about her and Em's first date by now if you had." We started laughing but I stopped when I saw Rosalie blush 13 shades of red.

"I don't get it. You are all so sure I will fall head over heels for Emmett. But I've never even seen the guy and Alice is already planning our wedding." She said to explain her rosy cheeks.

"Rosalie, I'm not planning your wedding. I've got mine. Then I have Bella and Edward's to think about." Alice said, rubbing her back. Rose smiled while I gawked at Alice smiling.

"Alice…what are you talking about?" I forced through my teeth. She looked up, smile still in place.

"Honey. Edward wants you. I'm his twin sister, I should know. He has never acted like this before, even when he was engaged to Tanya. You changed something in him."

"Acting like what? How is Eddie different?" I asked, eyeing her suspiciously. She sat next to me, took my hands, and looked me straight in the eye.

"He's happy, Bella. He's smiling." She said whimsically. I just stared at her like an idiot.

_How could _I_ do that? Me. Make that pompous, beautiful jerk happy? How? He had been engaged for crying out loud! How could he not be happy then? This was freaky. Alice was totally wiggy._

"Alice, that's impossible! We _hate_ each other."

"Bella, you say his name in your sleep. You don't hate him." Rosalie said. _Traitor._

"So? I could be killing him my sleep." I said, trying to find a way out.

"You've only ever said one person's name the way you say his." She said.

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"Jake." She said simply. I looked at her, astounded.

Jake had been my best friend and boyfriend for two years. He'd been the best guy I'd ever dated. Ever met. He was near perfect. But then I found him in_ my_ car with some chick named Jessica. That was the end of that. But I had loved Jake. With all of my heart.

"I'm just saying that it's possible Bella." Alice said. "You and Edward have _a lot_ in common. Same music, same books, same movies. It actually kind of creepy."

"He's a pompous jerk! I couldn't ever like him. Let alone love him. It's not possible" I said, going back to change into my normal clothes. I couldn't believe what they were saying.

_Me? Love Edward Cullen? Impossible! I mean, he's completely full of himself! Total superiority complex! He gets on my last nerve! Jeez! And those freaking eyes of his! Always trying to dazzle people with those green emerald eyes! And that smile! He probably thinks he could get himself ANYTHING with a little crooked smile on his part. And that hair! PICK A FREAKING DIRECTION! He has shiny, bronze hair. __**Of course**__, it __**has **__to be messy!_

"Oh god. I'm in love with Edward Cullen." I groaned. I picked up my dress and purse before exiting the tiny little room. As soon as the door was open, Alice, Anna, and Rosalie shouted at me.

"Told ya so!" They all had a smug look on their faces. I sighed and walked over to them.

"This is _**great!!**_" Alice squealed. "Now I just have to make Edward realize he loves you! Then I can get started on the wedding." I rolled my eyes.

I was in love with Edward Cullen. _Eddie Cullen_.

This was just too weird.

**A/N: YAY! She finally knows. Damn! He doesn't…. Oh well…**

Next chapter in Alice's POV: Trying to Convince Eddie!

Yayzez!

Byezez!

CSP--zez


	7. All author's note SORRY!

**I know!! I hate all A/N chapters too. But this is important.**

I felt really bad about not updating in awhile so I figured I should tell you all why instead of just not doing anything and making you think I had forgotten.

So anyway on to the problem.

I lost both of my notebooks. Both stories. I knew exactly where they were when I left for North Carolina, but a whole lot of complicated shit happened while I was in North Carolina so when I came back my mind was on the fritz. I'm still not in a right state of mind, but I did remember where I put them. And I was going to write a lot to get my mind off of this. But they were not where I left them. Or thought I had left them.Sorry.

As soon as I find them you get three chapters each I swear.

CSP


End file.
